


Pumpkin Bread and Scones

by ScarfyTheShipster



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Banter, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Other, Pre-Relationship, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: A request by a friend on Tumblr!Julian and the Apprentice run into each other at the baker's shop on the way to the palace.





	Pumpkin Bread and Scones

Early morning was the best time to swing by the city bakery. Apprentice Enigma strolled the vibrant cobblestone open air market to their favorite baker tucked away in his shop, the sweet aroma of fresh treats in the air. They crossed the threshold and was startled to see the most wanted man in Vesuvia at the counter, an easygoing grin on his face.

"...and after valiantly apprehending the puppy kidnapper, the whole ferry started clapping." Julian looked over as Enigma walked in and blanched. "Oh- I- er- look at my wrist! I must leave!" he exclaimed dramatically, already rising from his seat.

The baker caught his sleeve. "Nonsense! You haven't finished breakfast! Enigma doesn't bite!"

Apprentice Enigma grinned at Julian's panicked fight or flight posture. "I trust the baker. If he doesn't think a uh, convicted murderer and part time house burglar is a threat, why should I?"

Julian straightened himself haughtily. "I didn't break- only entered! Didn't steal anything either. Perfectly good um, unconventional traveler."

Enigma sat down next to Julian and eyed his iced berry scone. "I smell pumpkin bread."

The baker beamed at them. "Yes yes- it'll be ready in five minutes! Coffee, tea?"

Julian grinned. "The strongest coffee you got."

Enigma nodded in agreement. "Me too, but with a dash of cream and sugar?"

Awkward silence stretched between them. Julian, despite his alarming introduction into the apprentice's life, seemed pleasant. It was nice to have a companion. "Soooooo, what's in that scone?"

Julian took a nibble. "It's tripleberry."

"Which means?"

"Uhhhh, strawberry, blueberry, and tripleberry."

"What the hell is a tripleberry?!"

Julian laughed and cut off a piece, offering it to Enigma. "Try it."

The baker brought them coffees as Enigma tried a bite. The scone was dense and moist and the white icing was a delicate lemon flavor over the berries and rich dough. "Raspberry?"

Julian shrugged. "Delicious, whatever it is."

The baker brought out the fresh sweet bread, handing the small pan loaf to Enigma with a wink. Julian stared at the enticing package and his eye glinted. "You owe me a bite of pumpkin bread- only fair."

"Is that was this is about? All this for a loaf of bread?"

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaase? It smells so good!" Julian smirked. "That or you eat it and we kiss and I get to find out that way~"

Enigma laughed, breaking off a warm piece and handing it over. "Not on the first date."

Julian almost choked but recovered, humming at the soft mouthful of pumpkin bliss in his mouth. "Date, huh? I knew you couldn't resist my charms."

"I take it back- we'll date when you're done breaking and entering my house."

"For the last time, I didn't BREAK anything!" A raven cawed overhead and Julian sighed, standing up and downing his coffee. Malak circled outside the shop and Julian grinned. "Well, I've got to go."

"I hate to say it, but I think I was legally supposed to arrest you on sight," said Enigma, making no move to stand up.

Julian winked, although every blink could be a wink, this one seemed especially cheeky. "Catch me if you can!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> My Tumblr is StressBakingElf


End file.
